The invention relates to habitation modules for aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to a combined habitation module for the crew of an aircraft, to an aircraft comprising such a habitation module, to the use of a habitation module in an aircraft, and to a method for providing a habitation module in an aircraft.
In more recent long-haul commercial aircraft, if desired, the space requirement of the so-called crew rest compartments (CRCs) within the cabin or within the cargo compartment of the aircraft is reduced in that the volume of such CRCs is partly displaced into the space above the cabin ceiling, the so-called crown area. However, climbing up requires space for a ladder or staircase in the cabin.
Furthermore, due to the limited interior height in present-day crown spaces it is not possible to provide seating and change facilities in that region. For this reason a standard monument, as a rule a galley, is designed as a combined galley/rest-compartment unit. In this arrangement the lower segment of the monument represents a galley section or galley module, while in the segment above it the rest compartment with its seating- and change facilities commences (seating module).
Galleys represent a noise source, which can have a disadvantageous effect in particular on nearby rest compartments. The present-day arrangement of the rest compartments above the galleys in this respect represents a retrograde step when compared to the free-standing spaces of earlier generations of aircraft.